This Man's Life in Prison
by LegendaryRoxtar
Summary: Takes off where Riots, Drills and the Devil: Part 2' left off, except TBag and the C.O. that he killed were never part of it. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This story takes off from the famed 'toe incident' and this is my take on what could have happened afterwards, so it doesn't exactly go by what DID happen. Bare with me, I'm a fan of the show, so it's just me reveling in the fandome.

A/N: Sorry its so short, but a follow up chapter should becoming shortly, so if you don't like it you don't have to read a lot and if you do, this is just a taste of what is to come!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break or any of its characters.

Michael fell to the floor when Abruzzi and the others scattered. The added pain caused him to scream out. He didn't know how long he had lay there or how long it had been before he passed out. But he woke to being gruffly yanked from the floor by two CO's who dragged him to the infirmary where he passed out as soon as he was once more lying down. He managed to make the whole way without crying out, but for the moment he hit the floor. Tears stung his eyes, but he would not let himself cry. Before he opened his eyes again he thought about the throbbing in his foot, he remembered a few times on the way from the garage to the infirmary, slipping on his own blood, completely unbalanced. He opened his eyes and the light invaded his thoughts. He noticed that he was sweating massively and recognized the smell of the infirmary. He looked around, he was about to sit up when he was pushed back down by the doctor.

"Sara -" he moaned in a moment of unconsciousness, she abruptly turned back to face him.

"How did you know my name?" He snapped back to the cold reality of the prison masquerade and raced in his head through the options he had.

"I uh-" he wrinkled his brow in thought and she sat down beside him, gently pushing him down into the laying position.

"Don't worry about it, you should probably get some more rest anyhow."

"What happened?" he played dumb.

"Your toe, it got cut off, we had to sew it back ondon't tell me you didn't know."

"What?"

"Tell me who did this to you, Michael." She said, getting closer to him for secrecy.

"I can't."

"You have to. Whoever did it needs to get what's coming to them, or they could do it again." He lay there and stared stonily at the ceiling. "Please tell me?"

"Don't make me lie to you."

"Lie to me? Why would you lie to me" another piece of the puzzle that was Michael Scoffield came to her at that moment, lies. How many other lies had he told her? How many more would he tell? "What else have you lied about?"  
"You said it first, trust doesn't mean anything inside these walls." He said in a smug that wasn't intended. She glared at him and stood, exiting the room. He silently cursed himself before dozing back into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: This story takes off from the famed 'toe incident' and this is my take on what could have happened afterwards, so it doesn't exactly go by what DID happen. Bare with me, I'm a fan of the show, so it's just me reveling in the fandome.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! Encouragement keeps the mind buzzing and the fingers typing. I hope this chapter is a good follow-up!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Prison Break. Darn.

When he woke once more he was alone and it was dark. He was dying of thirst and the pain in his foot seemed to have increased. He called for the nurse that he knew would be right outside his door.

"Can I help you?" she said in an annoyed fashion.

"Where's the doctor?" he said in a mimicking tone.

"It's 3 a.m. she's not here."

"Can I get some anesthetics? And some water?"

"Your file says that your system won't react well to anesthetics." She said returning from the water cooler with a paper cup in hand. He remembered putting that on his medical file. He didn't want to lose any bit of his mind while in here; all the same, he hadn't anticipated such injury. He tried to go back to sleep but it was futile. His mind raced, this was not part of the plan. He hoped he could be out and walking again by tomorrow.

Tomorrow had come too soon when he woke up to the dangerous realization that he was getting an insulin shot today and had no access to his PUGNAC. Hopefully he could get by until he was out of the infirmary. Nonetheless, he was still nervous later that morning when Dr. Tancretti came in to give him his shot. He hadn't seen or heard from her since the night before. He had to get her back on his side if he had any chances of getting back on schedule with his plan.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head." She greeted cheerfully.

"Did I really sleep that long?" he said smoothly, "I don't remember doing anything particularly tiring in the last while. " he quipped, she smiled and took a seat in the chair next to his bed and helped him to sit up. Sitting up felt good, he was all cramped up, but the pain had dulled and the headache that had been nagging at him had considerably faded. His forehead was slick with sweat after the movement of sitting up however, and he didn't think he would be able to easily make his case that he was ready to go back to his cell.

"I could let you back to your cell, but you wouldn't be able to go anywhere, and I'll tell you frankly, you'll be safer here. _Whoever_ did this to you, won't be afraid to take advantage of your temporary handicap." Her annoyed pronunciation of 'whoever' reminded him that he still wanted to apologize.

"Dr. Tancretti?"

"Yes?"

"About last night"

"The nurse told me you had asked for anesthetics, but I'm afraid we'd have to check with your previous doctor before we can administer them, just so we know what exactly its effects on you are."

"No, I'm fine without them, I was just hoping you'd let me apologize."

"For?"

"I was short with you and it was uncalled for. And I didn't mean that I would lie to you, I just meant that I couldn't tell you. I don't want you to think that you can't trust me. I was justin pain I guess, and only half-conscious so you can't go exactly by what I say, right?" He smiled nervously, hoping she'd understand what he was trying to say. She looked into his eyes, looking for some truth or something to lead her to believe him. Apparently she found what she was looking and smiled warmly.

"Well, thank you for the apology, I accept it. You know, most guys in here wouldn't show such humility, especially towards me. A lot of them out there take their hate towards the government on me. Well, I suppose they take it out on everybody that isn't one of them-"

"Oh, they take it out on their own too." He laughed, referring to his current situation.

"Why won't you tell me who did this?"

"It's sort of like, inner-office-politics, but it's more dangerous to your well-being if you get caught up in it."

"Could I say anything to persuade you to tell me?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"I doubt it." He honestly answered. She dignified this response with a nod and got up to get the insulin shot ready. "You're sure it's ok for me to take that, given my situation?" She looked at him strangely.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, it might be easier on your system if we increased the insulin shots, until you are on your feet and eating normally again. I'll make a note of it on your file alright?" As she prepared the needle she waited for him to answer.

"You're the doctor." He answered nervously after a long moment of thought. She administered the shot and left the room, at which point he looked hatefully at the hole in his skin left by the needle. He didn't know what the effect on him would be with the increased insulin, and no PUGNAC, but he could predict that it would be noticeable to Dr. Tancretti, and that was just about the last thing he needed right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Michael is having troubles when an unforeseen problem threatens to ruin the escape plan.

A/N: Didn't you guys love last night's (Sept. 19) episode! It nearly brought me to tears, probably because they played one of the most touching songs, "Orange Sky" by Alexi Murdoch.

Thanks to all those that reviewed: Beautiful-Me89, Flash Foreward, Death by Teacup, Shannon, Sweet-Diversions, Darlian, Storywriter, LadyAvi, lili, and Muse High Council and everyone else who read it but didn't review, I hope you continue to enjoy reading it as I continue to enjoy writing it.

Disclaimer: Nope, I still haven't gotten my hands on the rights :P

Chapter Three

After less than two days, the effect began to take a great toll on Michael's body, and consequently his appearance. He would wake up many times in the night, soaked in sweat; his entire body shaking and his limbs numb. For the most part he was able to keep his body in control when Dr. Tancretti was around, but it was getting harder and harder and he knew that soon his body would plainly reject the insulin, and he wasn't sure what form the rejection would take.

That morning, the doctor came in to check on him and found him passed out. She was far from at a loss, she had seen right through whatever it was he was trying to hide from her, the excessive perspiration, the middle-of-the-night moans, and this wasn't the first time that she'd found him passed out. She also had yet to make any progress in finding out what had happened to his foot, and she couldn't tell why he wouldn't tell her either. It was cases like Michael's that had motivated her to work in a prison, but he was making it increasingly difficult to make improvements to the system. She had hoped that he would aid her in her crusade, he seemed to have a handle on what she was talking about, and yet here he was, nearly killing her with anxiety.

When he was awake, the nurse notified the doctor and she immediately came in to give him his shot. But he couldn't control the tremors that were spreading over his body. Her back was turned to him as she prepared the shot and she was about to puncture the skin when he shakily shouted,

"No!"

"What?" she said, taken aback.

"Don'tplease?" he said, shaking slightly, it appeared he was only shivering.

"Why not?"

"II thinkmy body is rejecting thedon't you?" he said, shaking more violently, a sweat breaking out across his brow.

"What makes you think it's the insulin?" she asked, cautiously, she knew that if she pried to far he would close up completely. "Its quite possible that the slight infection in your foot has spread." She said matter-of-factly. He knew there was no infection in his foot, it was a lie she had told him in hopes that he would get afraid and spill everything. His foot didn't even hurt anymore, but because of the way his body was reacting to the increased insulin she figured he should stick around. If only he could get to his PUGNAC.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Panic builds in Michael as he is running out of time while trapped in the infirmary. What will happen when he finally gets out?

A/N: Thanks again to all of you who reviewed, its always much appreciated. I know that the chapters have been short and I apologize. This one is short too, but the next one will be a little longer. I promise. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

Michael was really behind schedule now and he was growing very worried. Even more he knew that all the others must be getting anxious too, Sucre, Abruzzi and worst of all, Lincoln. He had tried everything to get out of the infirmary and the attentive eye of its ruler; Sara Tancretti, but nothing seemed to work. He had tried willing himself to get better, charming his way out and making silly excuses that were less and less believable. Whenever he asked if he was able to leave yet, she reminded him that he could go whenever he wanted to, but that he would be bedridden no matter where he was located. Today he decided that being bedridden in his cell was a much more desirable option than being bedridden in the infirmary.

That morning he was shipped back to his cell to his awaiting cellmate Sucre. Sucre - though relieved that Michael was back - didn't show any positive emotion at his return. Once the guards had left - with specific orders from Tancretti to make sure that they see he is lying down before they leave - Michael learned that Sucre had been taking much of the heat on the yard for Michael's delay. There was nothing Michael could do about the others, but Sucre had to know that he wasn't taking a vacation while in the infirmary. Michael explained the entire situation to Sucre, and how they would proceed.

"Leave Abruzzi to me." Michael assured, but he still didn't know how he could communicate to Lincoln from his cell. He would prefer to have been able to speak to him personally, but plans had changed drastically in the last 4 and a half days.

Michael was surprised to learn that Sucre had continued the digging without Michael, and though this was somewhat insignificant seeing has how there was little digging left to do, Michael showed his appreciation by praising Sucre's initiative. He took his sock off to examine his partly healed foot, and was reminded instantly about the PUGNAC.

"Sucre, have you seen-"

"These?" Sucre held up the yellow-tinted pill container that held a mere two pills. He would need to get more. But at least he had something to cool his system. He would decide in the morning whether or not he should take the second pill or to save it. He lay his head down and listened to the sounds of his cellblock. His mind worked furiously on how he would need to speed up certain parts of the plan to make his deadline, some things seemed impossible at the moment, but then again - wasn't breaking out of prison _supposed_ to be impossible?


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Michael finally gets out of the infirmary so he can continue on with his planbut can he?

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been getting behind on my homework and I've been spending time reading all the new PBFics on here too ;) Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything PB

Chapter 5

It was tough gaining back the little trust that Abruzzi had granted him with and especially with the pressure of the various impending deadlines proving his case again proved difficult. But as always, his smoothness and convincing strategy hooked Abruzzi once more. One thing Michael hadn't planned on since moving back into his cell was the regular check-ups by various nurses, officers and occasionally, Sara-the-good-doctor herself. On one such visit during rec time, she found him flexing his foot, desperate to be approved for the yard once more. She had to smile at his persistence when the door finally opened she delighted in catching him unawares for once.

"Scoffeild."

"Oh, uh. Doctor Tancretti, in the flesh. Are you sure they can spare you in the infirmary?"

"Sunday's tend to be quiet days. Why? Don't enjoy my company?"

"Oh any company is welcome. Especially when I'm stuck here."

"Don't worry, you'll be out of here soon enough. Besides, what's a few days compared to the two and a half years you'll be in here anyway?"

"Do you always torment prisoners?"

"Only my favourites." She blushed and he smiled almost shyly. "I've come to give you your insulin."

"Oh right, that stuff." He joked.

"I have to be the one to administer it."

"I know." After a pause while she gave him a shot, he once more made his plea, "So, when do you think I'll be able to get out of my cell, doc?"

"Well, you're doing amazingly well, I must admit. I wish I could understand why you're healing so much so quickly once leaving the infirmary." She hinted at wanting more information.

"Must be the brotherly love from my cell mate." She ignored the comment and went to packing her things. She would get the truth out of him yet, of that she was convinced.

"Michael, can I ask you a serious question?" she asked, sighing and sitting beside him on his cot.

"Sure." He replied, intrigued and a little surprised at her forwardness.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Well, you told me I wasn't allowed out of my cell-"

"No, I mean in here, in prison."

"Oh." He paused, deciding which direction to take. "Well, Miss Tancretti, there's this little thing called the legal system, and when one commits a crime it is the duty of the legal system to punish that person-"

"Michael, you know what I mean. I've read your file over and overit just doesn't fit."

"Well, you know what they say, you're not a criminal until you're caught." It wasn't the sort of answer she was hoping for. He decided to appease her appetite for knowledge just this once because he didn't want to fall into the trap of pushing her away again.

"I was confused. I was going through something, I was upset. And it made me go a little nutso I guess, I sort of freaked and here I am."

"Family issue?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, I know that your brother is on death row, Lincoln Burrows?" now she had really caught him off guard. He stared at her gaping.

"Wh-what? Who, who told you-"

"Fox Rivers is a small town, word gets around quick." He looked down, wondering how this would affect his plan, and how it would make her feel. "Did you get yourself put in here on purpose?"

"Hardly." He lied, regaining composure. "We weren't close." Well, that part was partly true.

"So its just a coincidence?" she wasn't sounding very convinced.

"Yeah, a sick coincidence." He nodded and looked around morbidly and she took this as her cue to stand up.

"Wow these cells are small." She smirked sarcastically.

"I hadn't noticed." He smiled and stood politely to mark her exit. He leaned against the wall and she turned as the door opened.

"I think you can be out on the yard tomorrow if you want." She said in her normal distant-doctor tone.

"Thanks doctor." They smiled politely at each other and as soon as she was gone he sat back down, deep in thought over what had just happened. How would her knowing affect his plan? Was it possible that it wouldn't affect it at all? He was tired. He lied down and didn't wake until Sucre had returned from rec.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: This one's short I know - but its sort of a transition chapter so just bear with me here. Basically just Michael's thoughts on what's all going oneand not going on. R&R svp.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Prison Break

When Michael was allowed to go back out on the yard, the plan returned to normal, except they had about a week of time to make up for. They would need all the help they could get from Abruzzi and luckily he was onboard with the idea. Cell digging continued past the outer hall and on to the next wall, the one that sealed off the old drainage system. It had taken Michael a few tries to get the set up of the face on the wall, correct but he was sure it was right now, and finally he got to stay behind and keep watch while Sucre was inside doing the digging.

As far as Dr. Tancretti knowing about Lincoln being his brother, so far it hadn't made any problem in their plan, none that had surfaced yet that is. It did however prove to be a key in opening up his relationship with her, a fact he wasn't sure how he felt about yet. Her knowing about Lincoln, opened up a world of personal facts he didn't have to hide or lie about, and he could tell it eased her presence around him. He figured that anything personal he told her now, was justified because she was gaining more and more trust in him, and that was essential. The only thing he couldn't tell her of course, was about the plan, so whenever it was weighing heavy on his mind and she asked him about it, luckily now he could excuse it away as being sad about the imminent passing of his brother, his last living kin besides Linc's son.

If there was one thing he was glad of when it came to Sara's newfound knowledge about him, it was that she didn't pity him, instead she seemed to respect him more. This was a major bonus. Michael could try to deny that he had feelings for the doctor, but frankly there was nobody to deny this too but for the doctor herself. Nobody else knew about or took any interest in their relationship at all, this was probably a good thing, because if he got any special attention from her, there would likely be hell to payfor both of them. For now, he had to keep things low key. No matter what his heart was telling him (more like begging him) he had to focus on the plan, too much time had been lost already, he had to focus on the plan. Focus on the plan. Focus on the plan. But that darn doctor kept interfering with his thoughts


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Takes off where "Riots, Drills and the Devil: Part 2' left off, except T-Bag and the C.O. that he killed were never part of it.

Things were returning to normal three days after the riot that had turned the entire prison upside down. The governor had left as soon as he'd come, and the a/c had been fixed. Michael hadn't been to the infirmary yet, he wasn't even able to find out if Dr. Tancretti was still on staff, he was almost sure that the governor would have her removed. He couldn't deny it after what had happened, he felt something for her. Why else would he risk his life and his entire escape plan? And it was quite possibly more than 'like'. He had an earnest desire to help her out, and he didn't even want anything in return, that had to mean something right? He would find out today. Find out if she still worked at Fox River, find out if anything had changed between them if she did, wellthat one was an obvious answer. But they could become very bad, or very good, depending on how she felt about him.

He sat in his cell, Sucre yammering on about what he was going to do when he got out, Michael tried to pay attention but he couldn't help thinking about her, and the escape from the infirmary. The place in Baha, he had brought it up to ease her mind, make her think about something pleasant, oh how he'd like to go there with her someday. They were going to be fleeing to Mexico in all likelihood anyway, or Canada, but probably Mexico; warm, breezy, depending on where you went it could be a real holiday. There was no way he'd ever take her there, no matter what he couldn't involve her anymore than she already was involved, it would be unfair.

He remembered looking down at her from the vent, and everything in his body sped up, his pulse, his eyes darting around, his heart racingit was terrible, and the way he lifted her up into the vent, he could have lifted her over his head, the adrenaline pumped so hard in his veins. Crawling around in the vents had been no picnic, but at least he knew she was safer then being in that infirmary or deathtrap as he now saw it.

He wondered in his head, how she felt about him after that. Was she grateful at least? He knew that she knew that he was risking his ass just a little bit to help her out, but what was that worth to her, coming from a prisoner. Gosh, she made him feel like he was a panhandler on the streets when compared to her sometimes.

A/N: Not sure where I can continue from here, I usually derive inspiration from the show but its taking a long break because of baseball (&#!) so, I may as wellwe'll see. Thank you for all the positive reviews!


End file.
